


Splattered ink

by VibrantVenus



Series: Death Note (Au's) [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Betrayal, First Words, I just wanted soulmate au lawlight, M/M, Making This Up As I Go, Sad, Soulmate AU, Suicide, idk - Freeform, lawlight, precious evil flowers, precious flowers, sticks to canon (Ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami always wondered about his words and their neat scrawl, he decides not to let them obstruct his path of glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splattered ink

    Light Yagami wondered about the neat scrawling words looped around his wrist. When they'd first appeared on his tenth birthday he'd likened them to a bracelet. Now he saw them as a handcuff, chaining him to someone he'd never met. He wondered about the person behind the words, were they male? Female? Ryuk had mentioned that, if he really wanted to, he could tell him who his person was. It had shocked him, and prompted an interrogation. How? Apparently the words held just enough of his soulmate's soul for him to see their name and date of death. Light wants to know, almost desperately.

   He doesn't ask.

   His words confuse him. ' Yagami...You are the son of Soichiro Yagami, Detective Superintendent of the NPA. You have a sense of justice which rivals that of your respect of your father.' His soulmate, whoever he or she may be seemed to know quite a bit about him, strange and yet at the same time it gave him quite the ego boost. He wondered over his soulmate's appearance. Sure he'd never been very materialistic, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't care about personal image. He wondered if his soulmate would agree with his views, with his pursuit towards godhood. Would they agree with his desires? Would they oppose him? He knew that, no matter who his soulmate was, he'd not let them obstruct his path of glory.

-SI-

   He doesn't expect to hear his words whispered to him in the back of the auditorium by a man named Hideki Ryuga. He does not expect the disheveled man in loose clothing to utter his words with such a soft voice. He replies in the only way he knows how. "I won't tell anyone, what is it?" The man has offered information, after uttering his words. He only has a moment of satisfaction at the widening of his soulmate's eyes before the most dangerous combination of twenty six letters passes through pale white lips.

   "I am L"

   His world shatters, because of course his soulmate is his enemy. Gods are not supposed to have a true right to love, he's read the stories of the gods. Greek, Roman, Celtic, and Norse being those he'd inquired towards. Most never had any real lovers, minus those they seduced. Maybe he should rephrase that, most never had lovers that lasted. His mortal enemy is the only person who can ever truly love him, ever truly understand him. He responds and their game begins.

-SI-

   He wants to hate L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga, whatever the man's name is. He wishes he could hate him. It goes without saying however, you can never truly hate your soulmate. They had refused to acknowledge their most profound bond, neither caring to admit they didn't particularly care for each other. However his sleeve had slipped and everyone could see his words. The words that everyone on the task force had listened to over and over again. Had listened to enough to memorize. They'd admitted to each other that they fit, but they had not tried for anything even slightly resembling a relationship. 

   At least until now, with their bodies intertwined and a thin silver chain looped around their wrists. He can't help but think about how well they fit, how they click like two pieces of a puzzle. L's head fits perfectly in the hollow of his throat. Their bodies molded together, as if they were created for each other. In that moment Light Yagami ponders the meaning of destiny. Surely they would not have been created for each other if they were not meant to love each other. His eyes linger on the wild head of dark hair tickling his chin, surely Destiny wouldn't pair them, just to have them ignore such a gift? 

   He and L are so similar it's no wonder they're meant for each other. They're both too brilliant for people to comprehend, too alike, too much for others. It's a wonder they hadn't met before the situation with the death note. That brings him back to his wish for the ability to hate L, L who accuses him of being some kind of mass murderer with no morals. He has a feeling that he and L are meant to be, and it's not just because they have matching marks. He feels, in a world without marks they would have grown to love each other, and isn't that a word. Love, something that he'd never truly expected to find even with the guaranteed choice of a soulmate. A yawn slips from his lips and he feels L shift, he stiffens and hopes L doesn't wake up. He's noticed that L doesn't sleep as much as a normal human, and although L is constantly preaching how his lack of sleep helps him function; Light still feels he should sleep as much as he can. 

    L shifts slightly but remains asleep and Light sighs in relief. He has the faint impression that, should L have woken up he'd have known exactly about his treacherous thoughts. He'd know exactly what he's thinking of, of his thoughts of love and relationships and a future. It's in that moment that Light realizes he wants a relationship with L. He's terrified because love with L is a dream he's never pondered. He can see a life with L, a future with L, and it terrifies him.

   He's never pondered love as a thing he'd ever wanted, but he's realized he want it with L. He wants to adventure with L and solve cases, he wants to know L's dreams and aspirations. He wants to know every inconsequential detail about L, every tiny thing that makes L, L.

   He's terrified.

-SI-

   His relationship with L has progressed enough for Light to confidently say they are a happy couple. He thinks that Misa is insane as well, but that's an entirely different thing. (Why should he pour love into a girl who doesn't have his words, or any words at all?) Misa Amane and him are too different for even simple friendship to work. She is bubbly and flirtatious, he is serious and taken. It doesn't work, especially since her flirtations are only ever directed at him and not someone who would generally appreciate it. His love life aside, he feels the case is tying together pretty well. They have the Death Note, which seems to be the power behind the murders. The others have touch the small notebook, but something inside him is screaming for him to leave it. He doesn't know what will be ruined, but he knows once he touches the book nothing will ever be the same.

   Everyone is staring at him expectantly, and with a sigh he places a hand on the smooth leather cover. He gasps at the creature before him, and at the sudden influx of memories. Finding the notebook, finding a will to live (because really, without the Death Note he'd been just another nobody), finding L. He feels sick, but also incredibly victorious. He's disgusted with his glee, with this perversion of an emotion tainting one of the few happy things in his life. He hates it, but it's so terribly addicting, and he's simply an addict with a pen.

   He turns to stare at the rest of the group, his head angled towards the large purple haired creature. "Is this...Rem?" He sees something shift in L's eyes, and in that moment he watches L just know that something has changed. Everything has changed.

   He smiles weakly at the group staring at him.

   Everything has changed.

-SI-

   He watches L Lawliet's eyes widen as the screens go black. He stands, only to fall to his knees and Light is rushing towards him, holding up the act of terrified boyfriend. They stare into each other's eyes and L looks so angry, so sad and old in that moment. He falls limp in Light's arms and it takes everything in him to hold in his scream of agony. What has he done? Pain laces through his body and he's burning, he's killed a bit of himself along with the death of L, and he doesn't know what he was thinking.

   Then again, he really wasn't thinking. He'd been so focused on winning, on achieving his goal that he hadn't realized. To win was to lose, because surely winning didn't hurt this bad? Tears leaked from his eyes and he regrets, he regrets ever even looking at the Death Note. Regrets picking it up and trying it out. In that moment, with L latched into his arms, the room dark, and loud wails ripping from his throat, Light regrets even being born. 

  He regrets, but he has no choice because as soon as he looked at the Death Note he'd become a man possessed.

-SI-

   It's been three years and he can't deal with it anymore. There's a part of him that forever aches, a hole ripped straight through his heart and the edges constantly being rubbed raw. He's nothing but a lonely god, and really, what a lousy deal it is. The people do not love him as he'd wished, they respect him, fear him even, but they do not love him. He'd though, being a God would inspire people. Surely an Angel of Mercy would inspire those of the common folk? He had made a difference in a way, crime had lessened and many songs, books, movies, and games featured a symbol of his ruling. 

   It is not however, the change he'd wanted, and he's grown so weary and tired. 

  He pulls out the thin black book that had started it all, and sits at his desk, pen in hand. He knows that what he's about to do is entirely unconventional, a waste even, but he's so tired of it all. Pen meets paper, as if they were lovers meeting for a forbidden kiss, and he has no doubt in his mind. He lays in bed as the clock ticks.

-SI-

Written in the center of the page sat two words, put together making a name.

_Light Yagami_

The clock ticks, and he's gone.

 


End file.
